


never want to let you down

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was <i>pissed</i>.</p><p>His wrists were painfully bound behind his back with one of Frank's bandanas and his feet strapped together with duct tape that Frank had borrowed from one of the techs.  And he'd gagged Gerard with his own tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never want to let you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] never want to let you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459172) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade), [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



> Written for ktc's birthday, for her prompt at bandom_meme of _Gerard, gagged, tied and pissed. Sex tears a bonus._ Happy birthday, sweetie!
> 
> Title from _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_ by My Chemical Romance. Beta by the lovely Andeincascade and Argentumlupine.
> 
> Also available as a podfic by Ande and Argentumlupine.
> 
> Warning for brief discussion of alcohol/drug abuse, and rough/angry sex, possible dub-con.

Gerard was _pissed_.

His wrists were painfully bound behind his back with one of Frank's bandanas and his feet strapped together with duct tape that Frank had borrowed from one of the techs. And he'd gagged Gerard with his own tie.

Fucker. He was gonna kill Frank, because he was so not in the mood for this. Frank had shoved Gerard face down onto the bed and left him there to struggle with the tangle of sheets and blankets before retreating to the room's single chair. He was probably watching Gerard and laughing to himself. Gerard hated him.

He managed to roll off of the bed and land on his knees with a loud thump, grunting at the pain and trying not to faceplant on the grungy motel carpeting. Having his hands stuck behind his back made his balance uncertain and he wasn't so sure he'd be able to get back up if he fell. 

Gerard managed to catch a glimpse of Frank's face and he was not laughing. Frank still looked mad, but Gerard didn't fucking care. He wanted to be untied so he could get rid of the gag and punch Frank in the motherfucking face for this. 

He shuffled forward, slow as fuck, until he was kneeling in front of Frank, who looked at him like he was some kind of lowlife. Gerard knew his face was red; it was humiliating to be on his knees like this. Like he was begging for it.

"Untie me," he tried to say, but with the gag, it came out garbled. He rolled his eyes and raised his shoulders, figuring Frank knew what he wanted.

Frank was sitting in the chair, body relaxed, smoking. Today had been an off day; no show, but a series of interviews and promos, so Frank was wearing a white shirt, red tie, black slacks. Clean and pressed, and _dangerous_. His stare was disinterested, dismissive. "You done being a dick?"

Gerard's chin lifted automatically at that. Enunciating as carefully as he could through the gag, he said, "Fuck you."

Frank lashed out and the crack of skin against skin was loud in the motel room. Gerard hadn't been expecting the slap. It wasn't Frank's best effort; Frank was small, but he could be damn strong.

It _hurt_ , though, and it made Gerard's eyes sting. If he could have spit at Frank, he totally would have. But he couldn't, so he just shook his hair out of his face and stared back, his contempt clear in the set of his shoulders.

Frank smirked at him, knowing and smugly satisfied, and it made something inside of Gerard's chest cringe. Which just made him madder. "Fuck. You." He could feel the way the tie was cutting into the corners of his mouth and he prodded at the fabric with this tongue, trying to push it _out_. No fucking luck.

"Is that what you want, baby?" 

Frank's voice was low and rough, and Gerard could feel his body responding to it, cock getting hard the way it always did, panting after Frank like a damn dog in heat. He shook his head, because no. He was not in the mood, no matter what his dick thought.

"No?" Frank's surprise was patently fake. "You sure?" He reached out and cupped a proprietary hand over Gerard's junk, chuckling softly when he felt how firm Gerard's traitorous dick had gotten.

Frank touched him, tracing the outline of his cock and Gerard had to fight not to push into the touch, to grind against the palm of Frank's hand, quick and hard. He flinched away from the caress. He didn't want to want this.

"I guess you can always use your safeword if you really don't want me touching you," Frank whispered, sliding out of the chair and onto his knees. He threaded his fingers through Gerard's hair and brushed a kiss against his ear. "Except—except you _can't_ , can you?" He nosed his way down Gerard's neck, raising goosebumps. "Too bad," he breathed.

Gerard tried to jerk his head away, but Frank had tightened his grip and the sudden pain made him freeze. "Ow," he whined. Frank wouldn't let go; he knew that. He was trapped unless he was willing to leave behind clumps of hair.

With a cocky grin, Frank went back to tormenting Gerard, dragging his hand up the length of Gerard's thigh, squeezing his hip, trailing his fingers close, so close to Gerard's dick, but never touching him. "If you weren't gagged, I'd make you beg. But I kinda like seeing you like this."

A whimper slipped out before Gerard could stop it and Frank's smile grew bigger, triumphant.

"Yeah," he said. "Thought so." Frank's fingers, always so nimble on the strings of his guitar, had no difficulties with the button and zipper on Gerard's jeans. Before Gerard could draw in another breath, Frank's hand was gripping his dick, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the sensitive head. "Fuck, Gee, so wet for me."

Gerard shook his head and tried to pull away.

Frank leaned in and bit Gerard's neck, right over his pulse. It was a _spot_ for Gerard, Frank _knew_ that, the fucker, and Gerard shoved at Frank with his shoulder, twisted back and tried to break loose, but between the fingers in his hair and the hand wrapped around his cock, he was stuck.

"Here," Frank whispered, jacking Gerard slowly, taking his time. "I'll make it easy for you, baby. You really want me to stop, you just snap your fingers twice and I will. Sounds fair, yeah?"

It _wasn't_ fair, because Frank knew Gerard's body like he knew Pansy, knew exactly how to touch Gerard to make him beg and plead. His breathing was loud in his own ears, desperate half-gasps through the gag.

He hated the clawing _need_ in his blood that made him desperate for just one more drink, one more high. He hated himself and he hated Frank for knowing exactly how fragile he was.

Gerard brought his middle finger and thumb together, poised to make Frank stop touching him. He didn't deserve Frank, he knew that, didn't deserve all the second chances he'd gotten and he was _still_ fucking things up, couldn't help himself—

"Gerard, baby, c'mon, where did you go?" Frank pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Gerard's mouth. "Stay with me." Frank kept stroking Gerard's cock, using the pressure and rhythm that was going to make Gerard come fast and hard.

Frank's eyes were clear and even now, Gerard saw the love in them. He couldn't stand it. He leaned close, letting his weight rest against Frank, choking on a sob as the pleasure crested, painfully twisted with the misery he felt.

It was the most wretched orgasm he'd ever had.

He felt Frank's fingers working on the knot of the gag, carefully pushing Gerard away and easing it out of Gerard's mouth. He didn't let go of Gerard, but dug into his pocket and pulled out his knife, awkwardly opening it. "Shh, it's okay, baby. It's okay." Gerard felt him cut through the tape and then Frank was pulling him to this feet, guiding him over to the bed.

"Frank—"

"I've got you, Gee, it's okay," he said. He pulled Gerard into his arms and held him tight.

Gerard let go, pressing his mouth against Frank's shirt, trying to muffle the sounds he was making, embarrassed and ashamed at how weak he was.

"No, baby," Frank murmured. "Let it all out, it's okay, I've got you."

"It's so fucking hard," he whispered. "I'm so scared I'm going to let the band down, let _you_ down—"

"Never. Get it through your thick fucking head, Gee. We _love_ you."

"I don't know why," he sobbed and Frank just held on tighter, let the storm rage through him. Eventually, Frank stretched for the box of tissues on the nightstand and held it out for Gerard. He took one and blew his nose, grimacing at the wet spot he left on Frank's clean shirt. "Sorry." He felt exhausted and a little lost and he couldn't make himself meet Frank's eyes.

Frank pushed the hair out of Gerard's face and lifted his chin up. "I'm—we're so proud of you, Gee. This is a hard thing you're doing, and you're fucking _doing_ it. You just need to let us help when we can, lean on us when you need to." He kissed Gerard softly. "Stop pushing us away and let us help you when we can."

Gerard wasn't sure he could do that. He'd let Frank and the band down so many times before. . .

"Gee," Frank said. "We've already seen you at rock bottom. I've held your hair back while you've thrown up so many times it's not even funny. We've been by your side when you were at your worst. This? This is a cakewalk in comparison."

"I guess." He chewed on his thumbnail pensively and sighed. "I just want to be _better_."

"You _are_ better."

"Just doesn't feel like it," Gerard admitted.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Gerard. If you start backsliding, I'll kick your ass. Mikey will kick your ass. _Ray_ will kick your ass. And Bob. Bob will kick your ass across town, motherfucker."

"Okay." His voice was still a little uncertain.

"Okay," Frank echoed and pulled Gerard close for a kiss.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] never want to let you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459172) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade), [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
